Formal Attire
by SilverLining554
Summary: How should he go about this? -Black/White


**Just a short little AgencyShipping drabble I did for AgencyShipping Week Day 2 (the theme was "Formal Attire")! Since I missed Day 1 ("Flirting/Date") I kind of combined the two into one story. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>How was he supposed to go about this?<p>

"No...that's not...isn't it...?"

Black continued to mumble to himself as he fiddled around with the ends of the black tie White had recently gotten for him. Despite his best efforts, whenever he tied it, it just looked...wrong. He had tried over five times already, and the clock was ticking intimidatingly as he did so, the time until his date with his boss slowly passing by (or at least, it felt slow to him).

Black attempted the Windsor Knot one last time, giving a loud groan as he stared at it in the mirror; it still didn't look right. He wanted to give up, but he knew that White definitely wouldn't approve of his mediocre tying skills, and that she might scold him if he dared to exit the room in his current state.

Black didn't even understand _why_ he needed to wear a tie - couldn't he just wear his best dress shirt and trousers and get it all over with? He wasn't sure why White was so keen on having him dress up - it was just a date after all. _It's __not like it's some kind of...of..._

Well, Black didn't know what else would call for such formal attire, but he pushed the thought away and focused on the lopsided tie lazily slung around his neck. He had to do something about it, and do it quick.

"Don't want to disappoint her, now do I?" he muttered under his breath, starting to undo the insane knot he had just created.

"Black?"

The boy blinked upon hearing his name, turning to face the door of his bedroom. White stood there, her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. Black blinked as he saw she wasn't wearing anything different than her normal clothes - sans her white hat and that jacket she loved so much - raising an eyebrow as well.

"Aren't you going to get ready, Prez?" he asked her. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am," she replied. "But our date isn't for another hour. I'm surprised you're getting ready so early." Black blinked again, and his eyes snapped to the red clock hanging on the wall.

"6:30," it read. Black's brows came down in confusion - he had sworn White had told him it was six forty-five when they were leaving...maybe he had misheard her.

"Oh." He sighed, giving her a small smile. "Did you want something?" White eyed his shirt, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks as she stared at the messy conditon of his tie. He felt as if she were judging him by it.

"I just wanted to see how _that_ was coming along," she said with a knowing smirk, pointing at his tie. "You should've just told me you didn't know how to tie one, Black." He sweatdropped as she walked into the room, moving in front of him and taking both ends of the black garment in her small hands.

"I wasn't just going to tell you that," he replied, grinning. "It would've been embarrassing." White laughed under her breath, crossing the wide end over the narrow end.

"'Embarrassing' is hardly an excuse," she said, shaking her head while still smiling. "See, you do it like this."

Black watched her movements carefully, humming as he realized what he had been doing wrong - he had been doing all the steps in reverse. Though she chided him for it - as he had expected - she was still gentle about the whole thing, and teased him about how she felt "more like a mother than a girlfriend sometimes" around him. He had laughed nervously, and rolled his eyes at her remark, but in all honesty, he was really glad he had a girlfriend like White to help him out with things. No matter how simple they may have been, no one else he knew would have the patience (Cheren) or the...exact skills required (Bianca) to deal with his frequent problems and slip ups. For that, he really adored White.

Even though he now knew how to do it himself, Black kind of hoped she would be tying his ties for at least a couple more years down the road.

Black smiled at White as she went on to telling him all the "fabulous" details about their date. Just staring at her bright, jubilant face, knowing that she was so excited to spend time with him, and gazing into those pretty, crystal-clear, blue eyes of hers made him feel content - he was definitely going to be sticking around this girl for a little while.

_Or maybe even more than that._


End file.
